Colonel Tramp
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Tramp met Peg who want to be a singer. He helped her reach that goal.


One day at the Dog Park, Tramp and his family were just about to see a movie.

Tramp said, "Okay, let see. Which movies can we see?"

Danielle said, "Oh I know. Romeo and Juliet."

Scamp said, "Hey no way man, it too lovely dovey. Let watch Transformers."

Danielle said, "No, I want Romeo and Juliet."

Scamp said, "Transformer."

Danielle said, "ROMEO AND JULIET!"

Scamp said, "TRANSFORMER!"

Lady said, "Stop screaming you two. Look, take some money and then both of you can pick a movie together. Your father and I will choose a movie ourselves and we'll both meet back outside later."

Scamp and Danielle said, "Thank mom bye."

So Scamp and Danielle rushed to the movie theater.

Tramp said, "So Lady, now that those two are out, how about you and I choose a movie of our own?"

Lady said, "Okay dear. Let see, what shall we see?"

Tramp said, "How about something a little more adults?"

Lady said, "Okay. Let pick The Graduate."

Tramp said, "That is a pretty good film. Let go."

So Lady and Tramp went inside and began watching The Graduate. Meanwhile, Scamp and Danielle are watching American Horror Story. Danielle covered her eyes.

Scamp said, "Danielle, you have to open your eyes so you can see some cool action."

Danielle said, "Just tell me when the scary part it over."

Scamp said, "It over."

Danielle opened her eyes. Soon, she saw the scary part and screamed. Meanwhile, Lady and Tramp are watching The Graduate.

Tramp said, "Hey Lady, what is that thing? What is Ben looking at?"

Lady said, "I don't know Tramp. It the first time I seen the movie."

Tramp said, "Oh."

Tramp sniffed around and said, "Ew, it smelled dirty. I wish this place didn't stink like cat liter. Whoa why did Robinson try to seduce Ben?"

Lady said, "Tramp please, we're in a theater."

Tramp said, "Oh I know what this film was about. It was Robinson trying to seduce Ben and soon met another lady he want to be with."

The crowd yelled angrily.

Tramp said, "Well duh, that what happened you know."

Lady said, "Oh be quiet Tramp. No one want to hear what you think."

Tramp was shocked to what Lady had said to him. Later after the movie, Lady, Tramp, Scamp, and Danielle were walking home.

Lady said, "Tramp, Tramp. If it okay you can talk to me if you want."

Tramp didn't respond. He was still angry.

Lady said, "Tramp, are you okay?"

Scamp said, "Too late mom. Dad look really mad. It like his head is gonna explode."

Lady said, "Scamp, don't make fun of you father."

Soon, they all made it home.

Lady said, "Are you coming in Tramp?"

Tramp said, "Lady, today you have ruined me. I am not gonna go home and I don't know when and I don't know when I'll be back."

Lady said, "Oh."

Tramp said, "Now goodnight. Sleep well children."

So Tramp left. For hours, Tramp have been walking around looking for a place to relax. Soon he found a bar. He went in to have a snack.

Tramp said, "Excuse me, I would like some dog treat please."

So the clerk gave Tramp a bowl of dog treat. As he was eating, he turned around and listen to the announcement.

Announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen, now it time to listen to our singer, Peg.

Peg came out of the curtain and said, "Greeting everybody. I am going to sing you a song that I sang while I was at the back.

Tramp said, "Oh boy, let hear it. I hope this will entertain me than what Lady did."

[Peg]  
Work all day for some old man Sweat and break your back.

[Tramp]  
Yeah.

[Peg]  
Then you go home to your castle, But your queen won't cut you slack.

[Tramp]  
That's true.

[Peg]  
That's why you're being more than a housedog, That's why you're obesience.

[Tramp]  
Uh-huh.

[Peg]  
Then the next thing you know is children never giving you respect

[Tramp]  
I would think that.

[Peg]  
There's a lot of treat they hand you, There's nothin' you can do, Your wife don't understand you, but I do. No, your wife don't understand you, but I do. I said no one understands you but I do.

Ater the song end, everybody started cheering. Soon, Tramp was amazed by that new singer. He went up to her.

Tramp said, "Hello miss, I'm Tramp and I was inspired by that new song you sang."

Peg said, "Aw, thank you Tramp. I'm Peg."

Tramp said, "Wow, that a nice name."

Peg said, "So where are you from?"

Tramp said, "Oh I was out of town. I needed to be alone for a while."

Peg said, "I see."

Tramp said, "Well, I gotta go now. The family might get worry about me."

Peg said, "Okay, bye Tramp."

So Tramp went back home. Meanwhile, Lady was in the room waiting for Tramp to return. Just as Tramp came in, he said, "Honey I'm home."

Lady said, "Tramp, where were you? I was worried about you."

Tramp said, "Nah I was out all night. It wasn't important."

Lady said, "Well next time, bark so I can make sure you're alright."

Tramp said, "Fine. Oh and by the way, do you know where the old radio used to be?"

Lady said, "I gave it to Jock and Trusty. Why?"

Tramp said, "Well I'm gonna need it."

So Tramp went to Jock's and Trusty's house.

Tramp said, "Hey Jock, Trusty, are you home?"

Jock said, "Oh hey Tramp. What can we do for you?"

Tramp said, "Can I use your radio please?"

Trusty said, "Sure Tramp. Let us get it."

So Jock and Trusty went to get the radio and gave it to Tramp.

Jock said, "Here you go Tramp."

Tramp said, "Thank, see ya."

So Tramp left and went to the junkyard. As he got there, he turned on the radio and began looking for the song that Peg had played. He was flipping through channel to channel, but none of them had Peg's song in it. As he gave up, he decided to go to Peg's house for help. Tramp knocked on the door.

Peg said, "Why, if it isn't Tramp. How it going?"

Tramp said, "Peg I couldn't find your song in the radio. I was wondering if I can have a copy of it."

Peg said, "Oh how sweet Tramp, but I don't have a copy of my song. The song are in my head."

Tramp said, "Well then, it time to make a music disc of your song."

Peg said, "You really think so Tramp."

Tramp said, "Yeah come on."

So Tramp took Peg to the studio to get her song onto the CD.

Man said, "Alright Miss Peg, when you're ready, start playing the music and get ready to sing."

Peg said, "I'm ready."

So Peg started singing her song as she recorded it from the mic. Then later, she got her CD.

Peg said said, "Wow, I did it. I got my song recorded."

Tramp said, "Great."

Peg said, "You know, maybe it would be a good idea to shared this song through the whole town."

Tramp said, "Great idea. Come on."

So Tramp and Peg took the song to the radio station to record the song all over. Soon, everybody started listening to it. They were all pleased. Back at Jim Dear's house, Tramp, Lady, Scamp, and Danielle are listening to Peg's song. Soon, it was finished.

Danielle said, "Wow, she sounded bueatiful. I really love her voice."

Scamp said, "Yeah, well country music suck."

Tramp said, "Now whirlwind, be nice. So Lady, what did you think about the song?"

Lady said, "Well, it was nice. Tramp who was that woman?"

Tramp said, "Oh it was just Peg who I met with I was at the bar the other night."

Lady said, "I don't want you hanging out with that bar woman."

Tramp said, "Oh come on Lady. All I did is spend hours trying to help her find a better outfit."

Lady said, "Oh brother."

Later, Tramp and Peg went to the store to find an outfit for Tramp to wear.

Peg said, "Okay Tramp, now let see what kind of suit fit for you."

Tramp said, "Hmm, I would go perfect with the tuxedo."

Peg said, "Well basically we need something more romantic. Oh I know."

Peg grabbed the white colonel suit.

Tramp said, "Wow, that suit is so cool."

Peg said, "Yep. You shall be known as Colonel Tramp."

Tramp said, "Sweet. I'll go try it on."

So Tramp tried out his suit and he look great. Later that night, he went home to show it to Lady.

Tramp said, "Oh Lady, look what I got."

Lady said, "I don't wanna look at you Tramp."

Tramp said, "Why not?"

Lady said, "Because I don't wanna know what you and that dog did."

Tramp said, "Oh and I guess you better not look at me."

Lady turned around and gasped. She said, "Tramp. Where did you get that suit?"

Tramp said, "Uh?"

Lady said, "Was it Peg?"

Tramp said, "No, I think it was Buster."

Lady said, "Don't lie to me. Are you having an affair with her?"

Tramp said, "No."

Lady said, "Have you kiss her?"

Tramp said, "Never."

Lady said, "Did she kiss you?"

Tramp said, "I don't think so."

Lady said, "I want you to stop seeing her."

Tramp said, "But I can't Lady. I'm her manager."

Lady said, "Oh for crying out loud. You can't be her manager."

Tramp said, "Yes I can and she will be a singer weather you like it or not."

Lady said, "Fine, see if I care."

So Tramp left. The next day, Tramp and his family went to see Peg perform her song on the radio.

Tramp said, "Hi Peg."

Peg said, "Oh hi again Tramp."

Tramp said, "I brought my family with me."

Peg said, "Oh, that's wonderful. You must be Lady."

Lady said, "Hello Peg."

Peg said, "And you must be the children. Annette and Scamp. Tramp told me all about your little mischeif Scamp."

Scamp said, "Yeah, I am bad to the bone."

Peg said, "Alright, let get started."

So they all went into the room for Peg to perform her song.

Dog said, "Alright Peg, get ready.

As the music start, Peg started singing.

[Peg]  
Oh, the bases were empty On the diamond of my heart When the coach called me up to the plate  
I've been swingin' and missin' And lovin' and kissin' My average was point double eight  
So I spit on my hands, Knockin' dirt from my spikes, And pointed right toward centerfield,  
This time, I'm hittin' a home run, This time, love is for real.  
I'll slide, I'll steal, I'll sacrifice A lovin' fly for you,  
I've been slumpin' off season, But now, I found a reason I've struck on a love that is true.  
I used to play the field, I used to be a cramp. But season's turnin' round for me now. I finally bagged me a Tramp!  
That's right.  
I finally bagged me a Tramp!

As the song end, Tramp came up and said, "Wow Peg, that was great."

Peg said, "Thank Tramp. So Lady, how was it?"

Lady said, "It was good, but more annoying."

Peg said, "Well I'm sure you'll get used to it."

Danielle said, "So Peg, are you also gonna use that song in the performance."

Peg said, "Of course. That is why I want Tramp to help me do it."

Tramp said, "Of course I'll be there."

Lady said, "Grrr."

Peg said, "Great, see you then."

So Peg left and Tramp and his family left back home. As they got home, Lady said, "Tramp, can I have a word with you?"

Tramp said, "Sure Lady, what is it?"

Lady said, "I don't think you should be seeing Peg anymore."

Tramp said, "What? Why?"

Lady said, "Because you're spending too much time with her than you do with me."

Tramp said, "Oh that is not true."

Lady said, "Tramp, just remember. Don't forget who your real love ones is."

Tramp said, "Oh I never forget. Now that if you excuse me, I gotta go get myself ready."

So Tramp went to get ready for Peg's performance. Later that night, Peg was at the dressing room waiting for Tramp.

Tramp said, "Hi there Peg."

Peg said, "Hello Tramp dear. I'm so glad you came."

Tramp said, "Yep, ready for your performance."

Peg said, "Oh yeah and um, before we do that I have a special song to share with you first."

Tramp said, "Oh, okay."

So they sat down and Peg started to sing to Tramp.

[Peg]  
In this trailer, I get so cold and lonely  
Lyin' there awake at night, mutterin' "If only  
You weren't married so I might  
Ask can you feel the love tonight  
Can you feel the love tonight  
Oh, can you feel the love tonight  
I'm askin', can you feel the love tonight?

Tramp gasped and said, "Peg, I can't do that. I'm already married. Sure I may be your manager, but I can't dump Lady to go to you."

Peg said, "I see."

Tramp said, "Listen, I like you, but I love Lady too and she was the first I saw."

Peg said, "Well, I guess I can't stop you."

Tramp said, "Thank Peg."

So Tramp went home and Peg was just about to perform. She then thought of a song to sing for tonight. Meanwhile, Lady was in bed watching TV, then Tramp came in.

Tramp said, "Uh Lady."

Lady said, "Tramp, is that you?"

Tramp said, "Yes. Is there any room for me to come in."

Lady said, "Yep, come in."

So Tramp went in bed. Then they both looked at the TV to see Peg sing.

Peg said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I mave a new song to sing tonight. It called Stand by your manager."

[Peg]  
His name is Tramp  
He's quite a dog  
I tried to make him feel the love tonight  
But Tramp ran like road hog  
Sure wish I could say  
That I was his  
I hope that Lady knows  
Just how lucky she is

Lady said, "I do."

So Lady and Tramp kissed and they went to sleep.

The End.


End file.
